Together
by t0bias3at0n
Summary: Being from Abnegation, friends were considered Self-indulgent, but yet, certain cases were overlooked. I was one of these cases, along with my best friend Tobias. Our parents grew up together, so naturally we grew up together. We literally did everything together. We took our first steps together. Said our first words together, and we both were abused together. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Being from Abnegation, friends were considered Self-indulgent, but yet, certain cases were overlooked. I was one of these cases, along with my best friend Tobias. Our parents grew up together, so naturally we grew up together. We literally did everything together. We took our first steps together. Said our first words together, and we both were abused together.

But one day, we were at the park together, when an Abnegation man came to us and told us to go to my house. We ran to our house. We were told that both our moms, are missing. They tried to calm us down, but we broke down crying holding each other, sobbing on the floor. After we had no more tears to cry, the man told us, that my dad, was one to help the expedition, and I would be living with Tobias, and his dad, Marcus. He told me I had to move today.

We did not deserve this, we were only 8

Tobias and I lived in the same room, me on the right, him on the left. We were talking just like we would.

I mean we were only 8 years old! We were talking and crying, over our missing mothers. We were getting to go to bed when Marcus, burst in to our room, and angry look on his face. He was stumbling, as if he was drunk. He started screaming at us saying how that Evelyn and Natalie disappeared because of us. He slipped of his belt and pulled us to the center of the room, and whispered the 6 words that will always haunt me.

"This is for your own good."

And the belt came crashing down on us

And everything went black

Every day, Marcus came in to our room and he would beat us. Then he would do one of 3 things, lock us in a closet and not feed us. He also made us hang of the railings, until we almost slipped off. Or finally, he would throw glass bottles at us. Our life was basically our personal torture house. Together, we formed a plan, we were both going to transfer to dauntless to escape, that monster. But we realized for a couple of abnegation 10 year olds. So Tobias worked his magic on some of the dauntless, while I swiped their knives, and guns. Then we made targets out of cardboard we found in the Factionless sector. Every day, for the next six years, we practiced our skills, after our beatings, we would go outside and practice in secret. Soon we had more muscle then some dauntless.

We were 16. It was our choosing day. But for some reason both of our results were different. We both got 3 factions. Dauntless, Erudite, and Abnegation **(A/N I know that in the story, Tobias didn't get three, but this is a fanfiction.)** They called it divergent. At least that's what Tori said, she ran our tests. But it didn't matter to us, we were already going to pick Dauntless. We decided that we were going to leave our entire past behind. We were going to lose our names. And we were going to do this together, we started this together, we were going to end this together.

Just before the ceremony, we walked to the head, Ms. Matthews.

"Ms. Matthews?" I asked

"Yes, Sweetie?" she asked, putting on a caring mask, but her eyes were just like Marcus's, cold and hard.

"Can you help us?" Tobias asked

"Whatever do you need?" she asked faking a sweet voice

"When you call our names, can you call us at the same time? We need each other to do this." I said

"Oh, you're the kids from the Abnegation project." She said

The Abnegation project, the name of the project trying to find our parents.

We nodded

"Of course, I understand, my dad went missing when I was young." Her eyes for a moment, showed compassion

"Also, when you call our names, can you say BP and TE instead of our real names? It'll help us forget the past

She nodded and said "before I agree, what are your thoughts on Erudite?"

Luckily Tobias took this one for us

"Erudite is a very knowledgeable faction, and I would choose it, but our aptitude tests suggested otherwise."

I nodded in agreement

"Thank you, and I will take your requests, good luck with your future." And with that she walked away

We waited until it got to the E section, where our names should be called.

"Under special request, this will be a little strange, but will BP and TE come up?"

We grasped each other's hands and walked to the front of the room. People whispered in shock as two people went at the same time. We took the knife and cut our wrists allowing our blood to drip in to the dauntless bowl at the same time. The dauntless cheered and the abnegation gasped.

We made our way to the dauntless section where we were stopped by a dauntless born initiate, he was our age and had tanned skin, and he had a boy that looked just like him next to him.

"Hello, I'm Zeke, this is my twin, Uriah" they nodded in turn

"Hello" we whispered, not quite knowing what to say

"So what are your names?" Uriah asked

"We don't have any names…" Tobias told them

They laughed "I guess we will have to call you He Stiff and She Stiff!"

We sighed at the name stiff, the name for Abnegation.

And we sat down, waiting for the end of the ceremony, while we made small talk to Zeke, Uriah and their friends, Lynn, and Marlene and Shauna. Plus Some Transfers, Christina, Will, Al, and Lauren. But there were some jerks, Eric, Peter, Molly and Drew but as long as I Had "he stiff" I was fine. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder, while he rested his head on mine. We had finally escaped.


	2. Chapter 2: The Choosing Ceremony

Chapter 2

Tobias never let go of my hand, and I'm grateful for that. It's as if he can sense my need of his presence. He rubbed circles on the back of my hand with is thumb. I am about to fall asleep, when someone says my "name"

"Hey She Stiff" I turn to see the girl Christina looking at me

I just stare at her, not knowing how to respond to her, ever since Marcus, I have had serious trust issues

"U-uh-hh" I stutter, she just looks at me funny, but I guess Tobias notices my predicament, because he puts his arm around me and whispers in my ear

"You okay?" I look at him, and shake my head no. I am embarrassed that I don't know how to answer to such a simple remark. But I guess Tobias takes this the wrong way because he pulls me on to him as I bury my head into his chest. He glares at Christina, which causes her to cower back

"What did you say to her" He growls

"Nothing, why are you so protective?" she retorts

Tobias opens his mouth but I speak up before he can speak

"Well maybe, it's because he cares about me and we have been through more than you can think of, and he wants to make sure I'm okay, OKAY?" I hiss at her, and then I bury my head back into his chest. That's when I realize that I am acting like Marcus, Cruel and hard. This is when the tears come. Tobias tightens his grasp around me.

"What's wrong with her?" Shauna asked

"Just drop it okay, she hates attention, and this is arousing bad memories, so just drop it." He says addressing all of them

They all look at each other, but drop it.

Tobias turns to me and strokes my hair, calming my sobs down, and he holds me tight

Christina POV

Something is going on with those two, and I can tell that behind those eyes there is pain, and I'm going to find out what.

Tris POV

The last name has just been called, and all the dauntless are running towards the trains. Tobias lets go of my hand and we sprint to the train tracks. We run as fast as we can and we end up getting to the tracks minutes before the other do, even before the leaders. We sit and wait for the rest of the initiates.

When the rest appear, they all just gape at us.

"How can you run that fast?" Uriah asks

I yelp and hide behind Tobias who put his arms behind his back, and in turn around me

"We practiced." He deadpans

I peek out from behind him and say "It's true"

They look at me and I hide behind him again that's when we heard the rumbling of the train.

"TIME TO JUMP ON THE TRAIN" Uriah yells

Tobias turns around and looks at me, "Together?"

I nod, "like always" and we join hands and run along the train, and we jump on, quickly followed by Zeke and Uriah, and then the rest of the crew.

"How did you do that?" Zeke asks

"We practiced" I say

They drop the subject and I put my head on Tobias's shoulder, and he puts his head on mine, and we both fall asleep.

Then I hear, this is for your own good.

And it come crashing down.

I scream.


	3. Chapter 3: Jump

Tobias POV

We jump on to the train, after a little bit, Tris puts her head on my shoulder, and I put my head on her head. I think about our life, and our moms, and my dad. God I hate him so much!

"Aww." I hear the Christina say

"What?" I ask

"She's asleep…" she says CRAP

"NONONONO" I say whilst pulling tris onto my lap, if not with me, Tris has severe nightmares

The initiates look at me funny I look at them

"Cover your ears, Tris is going to scream soon." I tell them, they look at me but do as I say

I whisper her name in to her hair, hopefully she will awake.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Tris screams, the rest of the initiates cringing at the shrillness of her voice. Tris now has tears streaming down her face, but she slowly awakes. They uncover their ears and look away. Tris buries her head in my chest and sobs. I calm her down and we wait in silence as the Compound nears us.

A few minutes later, the train reaches the compound, and the leader, Max, tells us to jump. I grab Tris's hand, and we jump gracefully to the compound roof.

A tall man greets us, he is dressed in all black. His looks at each of us, and when he looks at us, Tris lets out, such a quiet squeak, only I could hear, and she went behind me. I could feel her head pressed against my back. Because of Marcus, Tris doesn't trust any males, besides me. Whenever she saw one, she would hide. I put my hands behind me, around her, because I can feel her shaking.

The tall man turns away, and looks at all of us. "INITIATES! My name is Max. I am a dauntless leader. Bellow us is the entrance to the compound. If you can't do it, go to the Factionless. Who would like to go first?" he says. I don't really want to go, I sure that Tris feels the same. We both are deathly afraid of heights. I feel Tris walk out from behind me. She tugs on my sleeve. "We should go first, get it over with." She whispers, she tries to looks confident, but the fear in her eye is obvious to me. I sigh, but nod. "Together?" I say with a small smile. Together is our 'okay' (TIFIOS), because we do everything together. She flashes a small smile. "Always" she replies. No one has volunteered. "We will go first," I say, pulling Tris with me, to the ledge.

"OOH, two stiffs!" A candor says, I think it was peter. "Shut it Candor!" Max says. He nods, as if to tell us to go. I pull of my jacket, was does Tris. "Stiffs are showing skin! Scandalous!" I hear Peter say. I roll my eyes. "1" I whisper "2" Tris says "3" we say together. And holding hands, we jump off the ledge.


	4. Chapter 4: FourTris

Chapter 4

Tris POV

We slam onto the net, still holding hands. Tobias stands, pulling me up with him. He was always the strong one. He always does the important stuff, he is the only thing that keeps me sane. He gets of the net, and helps me up, not letting the dauntless man do it. The man looks at me, his eyes zeroing in on me. I shudder, that's how Marcus would sometimes look at me. I gasp as the memories flood back.

Tobias notices, and puts his large hand on my back, supporting me. I smile gratefully up at him. He just smiles back. The man smiles slightly, "Hello, My name is Amar, I will be your instructor, what are your names?" I look down, and gently tug Tobias' arm, to let him know he should answer. "We don't use our names, but the other initiates call us 'He Stiff' and 'She Stiff'." Amar nods, and turns around "Tell them Zach!" the other man, Zach, I presume, turns and yells. "FIRST JUMPERS HE STIFF AND SHE STIFF!" the Dauntless burst into cheers.

We wait for the rest of the initiates to follow. When the initiates are all here. Amar splits us up. "Dauntless born with Zach, transfers, follow me." He says, before briskly walking down the hall. "This is the Chasm, beware it, someone always jumps off, once a year." The initiates all walk forward, but Tobias and I step back. It is so high. Amar sees us step back. "What? The happy couple not want to see the chasm." All heads swivel to us. I jump behind Tobias, and say, "We are not a couple." Amar narrows his eyes. "She's not lying." The girl from earlier says. "Well, I guess I have to trust a candor." He says, and walks away.

We finish the tour at the dorms. "This is where you will be sleeping. Both boys and girls will be sleeping here." I hear some gasps. "Oh, shut it, if you like this, just wait until you see the bathrooms." Amar says with a smirk. I sigh, at least I have Tobias. Amar walks out, but Tobias grabs my hand and pulls me out the door, towards Amar. "Amar!" he yells. Amar turns, and looks at us, one of his eyebrows raised. "Can we talk to you in private?" he asks. Amar shrugs, and gestures for us to follow him.

"What's this all about?" I hiss, Tobias looks at me, "I'm going to get us a private room, so you know, nothing happens." I smile gratefully at him. He smiles back. His smile is so cute. I stand up on my toe, and kiss his cheek. He looks down at me shocked. Crap, why did I do that. HE probably is really mad at me now. WHY TRIS? WHY!? I ruined our friendship, because I like him more than a friend.

Tobias POV

Tris stood, and kissed my cheek. I am shocked! I have liked Tris for a long time, and I mean as more than a friend. Does she finally like me back? I drape my arm across her shoulder. We walk into a room, probably Amar's apartment. "What would you like to talk about?" he asks, as he sits down in a chair. "We need a private room." I say. "And what makes you think you deserve that?" Amar asks, not harshly, or kindly. "Because of this is say." I turn, and lift up my shirt, showing him my scars. The long ones, from the belt, the small ones from the glass. His eyes widen. 'What about her?" he asks. I nod, glad he didn't ask for proof that she was abused. "Before I give you permission, what happened?" He asks. Surprisingly, Tris answers. "He would whip us with a belt, lock us in a closet and starve us, or make us hang off of 2 story buildings. Sometimes, he threw glass bottles at us." She says, her voice wavering.

Amar nods, and opens his desk, and pulls out two keys, one silver and gold. "Follow me." He says, and walks back to the initiate dorm. He enters the room, and all the initiates turn to look at us. Tris, hides behind me. Oh tris, sometimes so brave, but also so shy. Amar walks forward, and unlocks a door, at the back of the room. The door opens, revealing a room, with a private bathroom, a queen bed, a TV, and a small kitchen, along with some dressers, that match the ones in the dorm. The initiates gasp.

"Who gets to stay there? Can I?" Peter asks. Amar laughs, "Nope, He Stiff and She Stiff get too." He says, all heads turn to us again. "Why them? They are just stiffs." Peter says. Amar tosses the keys to me, which I catch. He walks up to peter, "Maybe, because they have a good reason, now don't question it, or you will be Factionless." He growls. Peter gulps, and steps back. Amar, says bye, and walks out. Tris goes into the room

I grab Tris' bag, as well as my own, and lug them into the room, but when I enter the room, I see Peter, Eric, Molly, Drew, and Al, being beaten up by Will, Zeke, and Uri. While Shauna, Marlene, Christina, Lynn and Lauren are comforting a crying Tris. I drop the bags and run to tris, who jumps into my arms, while the boys drag the people away. "What happened?" I growl. Christina speaks up. "Peter walked in, and started to do 'stuff' to her. So the guys beat them up. And we, stopped them coming any closer, but the whole time, she was crying, she was whispering 'He Stiff'. It was quite cute actually." She says quickly. I nod. "Thank you, but I need to put her to bed." Tris has stopped crying. The girls nod, and walk out the door. Tris whispers a quiet 'thanks', which causes the girls to smile.

I wrap my arms tighter around Tris, and pull her onto the bed. I pull the covers over us. Then I remember the kiss. "Tris?" I ask, her bright grey-blue eyes open, and look at me. "Yes Toby?" she asks. "About the kiss," I start, she looks down, "You aren't mad at me right?" she asks, her bottom lip trembles. "No, actually, I wanted to know, do you like me?" I ask. She looks up at me. "Of course I like you." She says. "I mean, like me more than a friend." She remains silent for a while, before whispering a quiet 'yes'. I smile widely. "That's good, because I like you more than a friend too." She looks up at me, a hopeful smile on her mouth.

I grab her face, and kiss, her gently. She kisses back. We kiss for a while, before, she falls asleep in my arms. I smile, and fall asleep next to her.

**FOURTRIS! I JUST TURNED 13 TODAY (June 1****st****)! I AM SO HAPPY!**

**~SAI**


	5. Chapter 5: If I Hit You?

Chapter 5

Tris POV

I wake up the next day, feeling Tobias' strong arms around me. I smile slightly, before turning around in his grasp, and snuggling into his chest. My sudden movement causes Toby to wake up with a start. I guess he got scared, because he tightens his grasp on me, while shielding me with his body. I laugh slightly, before kissing his cheek. He smiles, as he releases me, and I sit up, leaning my head against the headboard. I check the clock, to see it says 5:27. We have 1 hour to do anything, because training starts at 8.

Tobias wraps his arms around me again. This reminds me of him shielding me with his body. I rest my head on his lap. "Toby?" I ask, "Yes Tris?" he responds. "Why did you push me under you this morning?" I ask, while turning my head to look up at him. He looks down, his deep blue eyes, staring down at me. He is wearing a boyish grin on his face. "I thought we were in abnegation, and Marcus was in our room, so I tried to protect you from the belt…" he says, his grin disappearing near the end of his sentence, when he said 'Marcus'

"You would take a beating for me?" I ask in awe. He smiles sheepishly, while nodding. "Why?" I ask, still in awe. "Because you are the most important thing to me." He tells me. I smile "You are the best boyfriend anyone could have." I say, before realizing what I said. I can't believe I called him my boyfriend. "Well, I mean i- Did you just call me your boyfriend?" he asks, his eyebrows raised, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Uu-u-h-h yes? I mean no? Do you want me to?" I ask in a rush. Tobias smiles, before pulling me into a bear hug. He buries his head into my hair. "Of course, Girlfriend" I blush at the word 'Girlfriend', but I conceal it with a smirk.

He pulls away from the hug, and kisses me. I start to kiss back, and he puts his hands on my cheeks to steady ourselves. Soon we are making out. (A/N I don't know how to describe it, because I am a 13 year old boy, who thinks relationships outsides of books are pointless. That is unless you are in one know, or have a crush ;) ) I pull away and check the time. 7:02. I hop out of the bed, away from Tobias. I hop into the shower, quickly rinsing myself, so Tobias has time as well. I grab a towel, and climb out of the shower, I peek into the room, and see Tobias laid out some clothes for me. I smile. Back in abnegation, we would always choose clothes for the other. I go into the room, while Tobias goes to the bathroom to shower. I slip on the clothes he picked out for me. A black hoodie that has gray drawstrings. I put on the gray skinny jeans, and the black socks, and grey converse

I choose his outfit, black skinny jeans, and a gray hoodie, and a pair of black converse. HE comes out in a towel, I look away, a blush on my cheeks. He coughs, letting me know that he is finished. I turn to see him fully clothed. He grabs my hand, and pulls me out the door, while saying, '7:21' we got ready in less than 20 minutes! That's a record! The rest of the initiates haven't woken up, causing Tobias to laugh as we go to breakfast.

We step out of the transfer dorms, still holding hands, when I am wrenched from Tobias' comforting grasp. I look up to see a dauntless born, I think his name was Gordon. "Hello there" he says in a deep voice. I shriek in fear, and try to wiggle out of his grasp. Gordon leans in, but before anything could happen, he is ripped off of me. I see Tobias punching and kicking Gordon. Gordon falls unconscious, and his friends glare, and run at me. Instead of jumping away, I trip the larger one causing him to fall on his face, while tripping the other. Once both on the floor, I deliver quick, strong hits to their heads. I kick them each one more time. Tobias takes my hand, but I can see the pained look in his eyes. And honestly, I feel sick too. Some Dauntless take the three boys away, while we continue to the cafeteria. I grab a muffin, and split it half, giving the rest to Tobias, who takes some milk, and eggs. I eat my half of the muffin, while Tobias scarfs down his food. We are sitting in the dark corner of the cafeteria. I lean my head on his shoulder.

"How are you?" he asks. I look at him, his eyes still show pain, not as much as before, but it is still there. "Okay? I guess. You?" I reply. He shrugs, he then looks at me, worry in his eyes. "Tris, would you be mad at me if I hit you?" he asks out of the blue. I am taken aback by the question. "Toby, I know you would never do that on purpose." I say, the only time he hurt me, was when he tripped, and slapped me on the way down. He was so upset after that, I didn't know someone could shed that many tears!

"But you saw how I was with those boys, I am just like Marcus." He says, his head hung in shame. "Toby, I hit them too, that means I am like Marcus too right?" I say slowly. He looks up at me, anger and sadness in his eyes. "You are not like Marcus, Tris, you will never be like him." He says sternly. I smile, "That means you aren't like him either then." I say. Tobias smiles, and kisses me.

I hear a whistle behind me. I turn to see all the kids who helped me yesterday. "OOH! I thought you two weren't a couple, what happened to that?" a boy asks, Zeke, I think. "We got together yesterday." Tobias says. "AWWW! You two are my OTP! OMG!" a girl, Christina screeches. I smile, and put my head on Tobias' shoulder. I actually feel safe, and worry free, for once.


	6. Chapter 6: Knife Throwing

Chapter 6

Tris POV

The clock strikes 7:49. I grasp Tobias' hand, and pull him up. He gives me a questioning look, as well as all the other initiates, the one who saved me yesterday, who sat with us. "Training starts soon, we need to get there. I hear Uriah gasp, and run out the door, presumably to training. We walk out of the cafeteria, my head on his shoulder, closely followed by the other transfers, Chris and Will. On the way there, I hear a growl, and I am knocked to the floor. I look up to see a dauntless born, I think her name is Amy.

"Stay away from him, he is mine." She says. Normally, I would feel upset, but really I find this situation quite comical. I laugh, earning raised eyebrows from everyone around me. "Do you even know his name?" I ask. She shakes her head. I kick her off of me, causing her to fall back. She groans, but gets up. "His name is He Stiff. And he is mine." I say, and right when the last word leaves my mouth, I throw a punch at her nose. She yelps, and hits the ground. "My name is She Stiff." I say, grab Tobias' hand, and walk into the training room with him.

The training room is large, fighting ring in the center, and punching bags lining the sides of the room. I see the other transfers, Peter, Drew, Molly, Eric and Al, all next to the ring. All four of us walk over to the other side of the ring. We talk for some time, before Peter and his gang walk over. Peter grabs my arm, and pulls me towards him. His eyes are full of malice, just like Marcus's eyes. I let out a small squeak, and pull away from him, running into Tobias' arms. He wraps his arms around me, as I try to fight tears.

I can hear Christina and Will yelling now. "PETER! How can you do that! How sadistic are you?" I hear before I block the rest of the argument out. I pull away from Tobias' arms, and turn around. I see Peter smirking evilly. "Hey She Stiff, can't stand up for yourself? Need someone else to do it?" he taunts. I close my eyes, and sigh, telling myself it is not worth it. He is not worth my anger.

The door opens behind us, I turn to see Amar enter the room. "Initiates, today is knife throwing, go to the targets, you will be given points, and higher points mean higher ranks. Go start practicing." I run to the nearest target, and grab three knives. I see the electronic board that will show our points. Right now, it is empty, because no one has gotten points. I breathe in, and throw the knife, it flies through the air, and lodges, an inch away from the center. I see the board change so it says 'She Stiff -2' I hear a thud, and see that Tobias has gotten dead center. He has always done better at knife throwing then me, but I was better at guns. "How can the stiffs be so good?!" I hear a frustrated yell from the back of the room. Peter. "Maybe because they are just more dauntless then you, now back to work!" Amar snaps.

The knife throwing session has just ended, and the points are as follows

He Stiff – 65

She Stiff – 59

Eric – 42

Peter – 42

Christina – 40

Will – 39

Molly – 35

Drew – 34

Al – 29

Al is dead last. And Toby and I are winning by a landslide. Maybe I really do belong in Dauntless.

**I GOT AN EXCLUSIVE TFIOS COLLECTERS EDITION BOOK FROM MY FRIEND FOR MY BIRTHDAY! I AM SO HAPPY, AND I ALSO GOT A OKAY? OKAY. SWEATSHIRT AS WELL! HOPEFULLY THE DIVERGENT ONE COMES SOON! GAHHHH!**

**~SAI**


	7. Chapter 7: Filler cause I nearly died :)

**A/N I am sorry if I do not update soon, and sorry because this is a filler chapter. But I just got into a car accident, and I was the hardest hit, out of all five people in the car. We were driving to a graduation, and my friend and I were in the back of the van. We were talking, and then the van slammed forward, causing me to hit my head on the front seat, and then back, and I hit my head on the back seat. My glasses were thrown off of me, and I almost blacked out. I had a headache for hours. The back of our van, is squished, and parts of it are on the road. We had to stay outside for an hour, talking to the police, and that started up my allergies. Now, I am shaking, and I am almost afraid to get back in a car. And when I do get in a car, I always look back, checking if another car will nearly kill me. But, I guess I am fine. ****. Anyways here is chapter 7**

Chapter 7

Tobias POV

I grab Tris' hand, and pull her to our apartment. I set her on the bed, and tell her to stay put. I run into the bathroom, and pull out the small velvet box from one of the drawers. I walk up to her.

"Tris, you have been here for me my whole life, never leaving me once, and no I am not proposing, not yet anyways, but I would like for you to have this." I pull the box out from behind me, and open it. In side is a silver necklace, and there are two charms, each a 'T', gilded in gold. She looks up at me, tears in her eyes. "Thank you Toby, you are the best boyfriend ever.

I take the necklace, and put it around her neck. I pull her hair out of the chain, and let it fall on top. She smiles and jumps into my arms. I laugh, and pull down onto the bed. I wrap my arms around her, and fall asleep, glad she is here.


	8. Chapter 8: Not Again

**A/N So, in my previous A/N, I said that I got in a car crash, well, when I came home, my brother needed to practice cutting hair, and used me to practice, and he messed up! So I was like, MY GAWD! Then I feel asleep, and have been having serious neck pain, from the crash, and from not sleeping properly. And to make matters worse, I now have a very slight fear of cars. Last night, I had a nightmare that I died in a car crash…. Anyways, Chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8**

**Tris POV {Week Later}**

Knife throwing/Guns has just ended. The rankings are as follows

Tie- He Stiff/She Stiff- 346

Single- Peter- 299

Single- Eric- 280

Single- Will- 275

Single- Christina- 270

Single- Molly- 260

Single- Drew- 250

Single- Al- 201

Tobias and I are winning by a landslide. I smile, as Tobias and I head back to our room. I get into bed, and he circles his arms around me. I fall asleep, letting the darkness envelop me.

I wake up to arguing voices. I look up to see Eric and Peter holding knives over me and Tobias' eyes. I see Al, Molly and Drew in the corner. I scream, causing Tobias to lash out, and punch Eric in the stomach. Eric groans and falls to the floor. Peter growls, and flings the knife downward, towards my eye. I gasp, and roll away. I hear the sound of the knife cutting through the fabric. I scream for 'He Stiff' but, before I can finish, I am punched in the jaw. My vision tints black, and then I feel a sack cover my body, as well as a strip of fabric covering my mouth.

I trash, and feel my self being carried. I hear the sound of roaring water. I Hear Tobias shout next to me. I guess this is where we die now. I cry out, as the fabric loosens from my mouth. I scream, but the punch me. I scream as the attacker start to touch my chest. I cover my chest, and turn away, prevent further violation. I am now crying violently. This is just like Marcus!

I hear a deep shout. I feel the hard ground. I hear the sound of skin smacking skin, and the sound of people shouting. I feel myself slipping into darkness, just as the bag is slipped of my head. I see the brown eyes of Amar. "Tris, Tobias" he whispers. I feel a hand grab mine. I turn to see Tobias holding my hand. I squeeze it gently. Amar hoists us up on to his back. And tarts to run. He mumbles something about 'infirmary' I feel myself slipping away. I rest my head on Tobias' shoulder, and he rests his head on mine. "Tobias" I whisper. "Yeah tris?" He says. "I love you" I say, before slipping into oblivion. (A/N IF YOU THOUGHT OF TFIOS WHEN I SAID OBLIVION, YOU ROCK! GO GUS!) I hear Tobias mutter the words "I love you two" just as I see black.


	9. Chapter 9: Talk

Chapter 9

Tris POV

I wake up and see a bright white light. I feel someone grasping my hand. I turn my head slightly, and see Tobias' blue eyes. I look around, and see I am in the infirmary. I try to sit up, but that was a bad idea. I groan in pain and collapse to the bed. I guess I groaned loudly, because Amar, and a few nurses run into the room.

The nurses quickly check over Tobias and I. They give us an okay, and leave the room. I look at Amar, who starts to speak.

"You were attacked, by Molly and Drew, and they are now Factionless. You were supposed to have separate rooms, but they couldn't split the grip you had on each other." He says chuckling a bit at the end. I smile, and squeeze Tobias' hand. "I'll you two talk." Amar says, and walks out the door.

I groan, and push myself up, resting my back on the large headboard. I rub my sides, and feel the raised skin, probably bruises from the kicks. I hear another groan and turn to see Tobias pushing himself up as well. I squeeze his hand, and he squeezes back. "How are you Tris?" He asks. I look at him. "Im fine, what about you, Toby?" I reply. He gives a small shrug. I am about to say something more, when the door slams open.

In walks in Christina, Will, Shauna, Marlene, Zeke, Uriah, and Lauren. Christina sees me and her eyes widen "OHMYGODWATHAPPENEDIWILLKILLTHEMNOONEHURTSMAHBESTIEANDGETSAWAYWITHITTHEYWILLPAY!" she gushes. I blush a little when she says 'bestie'. Tobias speaks up, "We are fine, no need to kill anyone." He says with a chuckle. "But seriously, what happened?" Will asks. I look at Tobias, who nods and answers.

"We were attacked, by Peter, Drew, Eric, Molly, and… Al" he says. They all gasp. I feel a tear slip from my eye. Tobias leans over and brushes it away. I smile, and grasp his arm tighter. The door opens, and it reveals a tear stained Al. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Tobias roars. Al flinches, but doesn't leave. "I wanted to apologize to She Stiff, I'm sorry." He says, walking closer to me. I yelp. Christina walks forward and slaps him in the face.

"DON'T COME NEAR THEM AGAIN!" She yells. Al looks as if he is about to cry. HE looks at me. "She Stiff, I am sorry, I thought we were just going to scare you…" I cut him off "yeah, trying to throw me into the chasm that will only scare me?" I say sarcastically. "But-"Tobias cuts him off. "Come near us, and I will kill you." He growls. Al looks as if he is about to cry. He runs out the door, sobbing.

"You know, He Stiff you are really scary." Uriah says. Tobias laughs.

"I am only not scary to She Stiff." He says. I chuckle, and close my eyes. My eyelids feel heavy. I sink into the bed and whisper. "Goodnight everyone" I say, and let the darkness envelop me.


	10. Chapter 10: Fights

Chapter 10

{Week Later}

Tris POV

We have finally recovered from the attack. Molly and Drew are gone, but Peter, Eric and Al are still here. That's unfortunate. Today we start fighting. We have had some lessons with Amar, and now we are fighting each other. The pairings are as follows

Will/Eric

Al/He Stiff

Peter/She Stiff

Christina/

Christina will not be fighting today.

The first fight goes, and Eric beats Will in a flash, causing will to loose points, and Eric to gain points. The electronic score board makes a chime, and I look at the board. The numbers besides Eric's name, quickly change to a 290, while Will drops to a 270, causing him to tie with Christina. Eric flashes a cocky smile to no one in particular, and steps of the stage. "Christina, go take will to the infirmary." Amar says in a stern tone, while gesturing from Will to the door.

Christina stares at Will for a second, before scrambling onto the arena, and lifting him up. Christina groans, probably from Will being too heavy. Christina hobbles out of the room, making grunts every now and then. Amar looks at the board that had the pairings on it, without looking at us, he yelled the next pair. "He Stiff and Al." he says. Tobias glares at Al, and walks up on stage. Al looks at him, fear flashing in his eyes. Tobias whispers something to Al, who just glares back at Tobias, but not as intensely. Tobias is basically radiating hate and anger. While Al, on the other hand, is radiating fear.

Amar raises his hand, and brings it down swiftly, while yelling, "Begin!" Tobias Jumps and pins Al to the ground, and throws swift, strong punches to Al's temple. Al groans, and tries to throw Tobias off of him, but fails. All he manages to do is to make it harder for him to escape. Al suddenly smirks, and then whispers something. I watch, as Tobias' eyes widen in pure rage. I wonder what he said. Tobias roars, and brings both of his fists down on Al's head. Al yelps, and then his head falls to the side. Unconscious. I should feel sad, but honestly, I don't feel anything. The board makes another chime. The board now shows Tobias with 370, and Al has 190. I smile, and run up to Tobias, and give him a quick kiss. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a dazed Al, waking up. His eyes are almost closed, but forming a glare, directed at Tobias.

"Peter and She Stiff" Amar says. I walk up to the arena, and Peter smirks at me. "Aww, little stiff is so weak, just like last week." He taunts. I glare at him, he opens his mouth to say something, but before he can speak, I lunge, and punch his temple. Peter gasps and falls to the floor, clutching his head in his hands. I smirk and deliver a swift kick to his head, my boot making a loud THWACK when is hits his skull. I watch calmly, as Peter glares at me, while he slowly goes unconscious. I smile, and kick him again, and Peter collapses to the floor. The board chimes again, I look up, my score changes to 370, like Tobias. That makes sense, we both used slightly similar tactics, and we took the same amount of time to knock out opponents out. Peter drops down to a 280. "Good job, I will give out some more attitude points, and your rankings will be up in an hour, come back then." Amar says, while throwing peter over his shoulder, and briskly walking out the door.

I turn to Tobias, and wrap my small arms around his waist, and put my head on his chest. Tobias smiles slightly, and wraps his arms around me. I look up at Tobias, who smiles down at me. Tobias leans down, and kisses my forehead. I close my eyes, and smile. But our moment is ruined by a loud scream. I pull away, to see a red-faced Al. "WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DON'T? HUH? WHY DO YOU LIKE HIM BUT NOT ME?" Al screeches. I turn to Al, and look at him with no expression on my face. "Well, for starters, he hasn't tried to kill me." I say to him. Al just screams again, before running out the door.

Tobias wraps his arm around my waist, and he pulls out the door. We walk through the halls of the compound in a comfortable silence. He pulls me into our small room, and sits us on the bed. I rest my head on his shoulder. Tobias leans back, so we are lying on our bed, our legs hanging of the edge of the bed. I ask the question that has been on the back of my mind for a while. "Toby, what did Al tell you during the fight?" I ask softly. Tobias stiffens, and tightens his grip around me. He remains silent. I tug his shirt sleeve. "Tobias…" I say. Tobias flips around, so he is facing me. "Al said, that soon, you were going to find someone better than me, someone like himself, and you would leave me for them." He said, his voice wavering.

I smile at my boyfriend. "Tobias, you should know better than that." I scold him jokingly. Tobias looks at me seriously. "Tris, promise me, you won't leave me." He says, while gripping my shoulders. "Tobias…" I start. Tobias cuts me off. "No, tell me you will never leave me." He practically pleads with me. I shake my head at him, he can be such a child. His face drops, and he slowly removes his hands from my shoulders. Oh. He thought I meant no when I shook my head. Tobias gets off the bed, and starts to walk away, but I stop him. "Tobias! Wait!" I yell. Tobias turns to me, his face showing a multitude of emotions. "What." He asks, all emotion gone in his voice. I run up to him, and hug him. "I will never leave you." I tell him. I hear Tobias sigh, and wrap his arms around my petite body.

Tobias smiles down at me, and looks up at the clock. "We should go, almost time for the rankings." He says. I nod, and with that he whisks me out of the room.

{Time Skip to Rankings}

The rankings pop up on the electronic board. The previous rankings have been changed.

Tie- He Stiff/She Stiff- 370

Single- Eric- 290

Single- Peter- 279

Tie- Will/Christina- 272

Single- Al- 189

I smile at the rankings. Tobias and I are still winning by a landslide. I hold Tobias' hand, as we walk back to the dorm rooms, in silence. We fall asleep quickly, but are woken up suddenly by a scream. The scream of someone I know.

The person I really hate at the moment.

The one who is jealous of my boyfriend.

The one who tried to kill me.

The one and only.

Al.


	11. Chapter 11: GURL! ITS DRAMA!

**A/N- I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating! Have some virtual bricks to throw at me!**** I wish I could update more, but so much stress and drama has been in my life recently, I couldn't update. Updating is one of my top PRIORities (HA YOU GET IT? LIKE AS IN TRIS PRIOR? YUP, if you can tell, I have EATON up most of my Divergent puns! ;)). But, work and family will come first. My dad went to India for a month, because my grandmother died. I was crushed. She was a great woman. She donated her eyes, to help people in need. She is one of my hero's, along with my mom's dad, who died when I was younger. They were great people, and I miss, and love with all my heart. Because of this, we didn't celebrate the 4****th**** of July. We also cancelled our camping trip, so we just stayed home for a while. It was hard, not seeing my dad for a long time, but I had to deal with it. There was always that fear that something would happen, luckily, nothing did.**

**I have also been really busy. I had A LOT of summer camps, and they are still going on now. These helped me forget my dad was gone for a month, but I had a whole month of constant camps, one of which was out of town, and I didn't see my family for a week. That ended a few days ago. I now have 1 or 2 more camps coming up. My dad did come home, but I am still really busy. I know I should have updated all of my stories, but too much stress has been in my life. **

**I will try to update more often, if not, throw some virtual bricks at me, here, take one. **_** [].**_

**Some people asked me, 'why is everyone in the same initiate year?' and saying that 'ZEKE AND URIAH AREN'T TWINS!' I know that. But I wanted it to be that way. If Tobias and Tris were the same age, then it should be, that everyone else is the same age. Just so you know.**

**FYI! I am planning to write a new story****. It will combine two of my favorite fandoms**_**, Divergent**_**, and **_**Attack on Titan**_**. These have some of my OTPs in it, and I will hopefully write it soon! Anyway! Thanks for waiting my Initiates!**

**CHECK OUT THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM! PLZ! I WILL GIVE YOU A VIRTUAL MUFFIN!**

**P.S. Check out my friends accounts, ****TheMuffinGirl31**** and ****TheJellyfishAndTheUnicorn****. They****, PJ/Parker,**** and ****Rylee,**** write stories for divergent, and Rylz, writes for the avengers as well. They write really good stories, and you should check them out! PJ told me she has only 1 follower besides me and Rylz, but she deserves so much more! Rylz, also writes lots of stories, but like PJ, they are just starting their stories, so they don't get to many views. So, I totally recommend you read my ffbae's stories.**

**FYI. Ffbae, is an acronym that stands for 'Favorite Friend But Also Enemy'. It something that me, Rylz, and PJ made up. ALSO, NO MATTER WHAT MY FRIENDS OR BROTHER SAY, I AM NOT DATING PARKER! WE ARE JUST FFBAE'S. AND SHE HAS A CRUSH ON SOMEONE ELSE, AND I WILL KEEP THAT PERSONS IDENTITY A SECRET! OKAY!**

**P.S.S how many of you noticed I changed my account name? I am no longer **_**Dauntless4610**_**, I am now, **_**t0bias3at0n!**_

**~t0bias3at0n **_**(Sai)**_

_**Previously**_

_I smile at the rankings. Tobias and I are still winning by a landslide. I hold Tobias' hand, as we walk back to the dorm rooms, in silence. We fall asleep quickly, but are woken up suddenly by a scream. The scream of someone I know._

_The person I really hate at the moment._

_The one who is jealous of my boyfriend._

_The one who tried to kill me._

_The one and only._

_Al._

**Chapter 11**

**Tris POV**

Tobias grabs my, small hand, with his large one. He tugs on my hand, causing me to fly in to his chest. He wraps his giant arms around my petite body, and holds me tight. I look up at him, his face slightly obscured, because my face is squished into his chest, partially shutting my eyes. His dark blue eyes, are conveying many emotions.

But the most prominent ones are fear, anger, and curiosity. He leans over slightly, and turns on the lamp on the night stand next to the bed. I pull away slightly from his chest. Or at least I try to. His grip on me is too tight. I pull away as far as I can, which was less than an inch, maybe a couple of centimeters at most.

"Tobias, that sounded like Al." I whisper. Tobias looks down at me, his eyes glinting in the faint light, but he remains silent. I grab his hand, and pry myself out of his death grip.

"Hey!" he says. Looking at my body, which is now at the door. I look at him, "Come on, let's see what happened." He looks at me for a second, before nodding at me, and throwing our black comforter off. He climbs out of bed, and stretches, before coming to me, and giving me a quick kiss, and then opening the door. Outside our room, all the initiates, and standing in a blob, talking and whispering, about the scream. Then, all of a sudden, I hear Christina yell. All heads turn to her.

"WHERE IS AL?" she screeches. This starts a new conversation, and they tend to be around the fact, that it sounded like Al's scream. That's when I hear the voice of Zeke. "Let's go check it out then." He says, before turning around, and walking out the room. I look at Tobias, who nods, and we follow him out the room, along with the other initiates.

Our little mob, walks through the rocky halls of Dauntless, our bare feet, padding quietly on the floor. Tobias' strong arm is around my waist, holding me close. I lean my small head on his side, while looking at the back of Zeke and Uriah. The 5 minute walk, to the origin of the scream, the chasm, is silent, and careful. Everyone has different emotions prominent on their faces. But one, remains common on all, even Tobias'. Fear.

I push myself closer to Tobias, who in response tightens his grip on me. We see a light at the end of the tunnel. The opening to the chasm. I close my eyes, as we walk into the chasm. The blinding light of the chasm, well, it blinds me. I squint, trying to make the white at the edge of my eyes disappear.

Slowly, like water eroding a rock, the light disappears from my vision, and I can see clearly again. And all of a sudden, I am hit with the sound of the chasm. The sound of water crashing through the rocks at the bottom. The sound of mist hitting the sides of the chasm. But now, I hear something else. The sounds of people. Okay fine, Dauntless at the chasm are really, **REALLY** loud. But today it is different.

Usually, it is the sound of laughter, fun and of barfing into the chasm, from idiots on hangovers, which I still don't understand. Why on earth would you get drunk?

But no.

Today, it is filled with screams and sobs. I hear a strangled gasp from our group. From Chris to be exact. "Oh no. look" she whispers, while pointing a manicured hand to the right. And that's when I see it. I see a group of dauntless standing slightly away from the chasm, as five, brawny men in uniforms, the Dauntless Police, using a rope, pulling something over the lip of the chasm, under the railing. Out from the chasm, comes another police member, holding a body. They flip the body over, revealing the face.

The face of Al. I let out a strangled cry, and sink to knees, which are now numb. I feel my chest start to tighten. A multitude of questions swirl through my head. I can't take it anymore. My vision tints black.

**Tobias POV**

I watch as they pull the body out of the chasm. Its large frame, hanging limp from the man's arms. They flip the body over, revealing the face, of Al. I immediately feel a pain in my chest, knowing I may have had a part to play in his death. It is obvious he committed suicide. But did my hate on him, cause him to give in to the darkness? That's when I feel the grip on my waist weaken. I look down, and see my Tris, fall to her knees. Her eyes are vacant for a second, then her small, perfect lips- wait no, I will not think of that now. Her lips move, silently mouthing words.

Then I her faintly speak. _"Was it my fault? Did I cause this? Why is he dead? Al? Why Didn't I forgive you?!"_ Her voice is getting higher and more anxious. I look into her eyes, which are now a dark grey, not her normal grey-blue eyes. "Tris?" I ask worriedly, her whispers are getting more anxious and loud, starting from a whisper, they gradually rise, until they are the sound of her normally speaking. "Tris?" I ask softly, so no one will hear her real name.

Suddenly, she screams, a high pitched scream. A scream that releases all her emotion. Her eyes are now almost black. I grip her in my arms, he body thrashing. All eyes are on us now. Suddenly her scream cuts off, and I her whisper on last thing. _"Toby" _Then her body goes limp. "Tris?" I whisper. I pull away slightly, and see that her eyes are closed. "NO!" I scream. I hoist her up, and twist, so she is on my back, careful, not to touch my scars, or hers. "He Stiff? What is it?" I hear Chris ask, and see the whole group looking at us, well besides Peter and Eric. Those jerks. "Tr-She Stiff" I say, before turning around, and sprinting to the infirmary. When I turn around, I see our friends running besides us, Lynn speed walking, but with a worried look on her face. And from the short time I've known here, that means a lot.

But I also see Peter and Eric cackling. Those- Never mind. I look back ahead, and run faster to the infirmary. I will not lose my Tris, the only thing important in my life. Because Tris is my life. I shake my head slightly, clearing my head, and head to the Dauntless Infirmary.

"_Don't worry Tris, I will protect you."_ I whisper to her unconscious self.

**Tris POV**

In my sea of confusion. I hear Tobias' clear voice.

"_Don't worry Tris. I will protect you_." I smile at the thought.

_I know Tobias, I know._

**A/N- I decided, that, to make up for my horrible manners, I would now start something at the end of some of my chapters. I will recommend stuff, for you, my initiates. This will include, manga, anime, books, youtubers, music, etc. I will also put a 'QOTD' sort of thing, but since I might not be able to post every day, I will not call it a 'question of the day' but instead, 'question of the chapter' or a 'QOTC'. I will put these at the end of my chapters, and here, I will put some of your previous recommendations, and answers to the QOTC, and stuff like that!**

**RECOMMENDATIONS FOR THIS CHAPTER! **

**If you are okay with some blood and gore, ****watch/read Attack on Titan****. I am addicted to the series, but**_**, DO NOT WATCH THE DUB! IT IS TERRIBLE! WATCH THE SUB! JUST READ THE CAPTIONS!**_

**Listen to ****Problem by Arianna Grande****. IT IS MY JAM. Also listen to ****Baby Metal****, **_**Megitusne**_**, and **_**Doki Doki Morning. **_**As well as the ****Attack on Titan openings, by Funimation****.**

**Watch- ****Danisnotonfire**** (**_**If you are okay with cussing**_**) ****Tyler Oakley**** (**_**Again, lots of cussing**_**). If you can't deal with cussing, watch ****Joey Graceffa ****Or ****AmazingPhil****. Minor cussing. **

**QOTC****- If you are a boy, who is your man crush/es? If you are a girl, who is your woman crush/es? This is based off of, MCM and WCW, which is not really a 'crush' of sorts, more of an idolization. Personally, I have a man crush - duh, I'm a boy- on ****Tobias Eaton**** (I mean seriously, if you say you don't like him, regardless of gender, you probably lying.) ****Uriah Pedrad****, ****Eren Jaeger****, and ****Levi Ackerman****.**

**Thank you my fellow initiates!**

**~t0bias3at0n _(Sai)_**


End file.
